runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Green Dusk
=Green Dusk= Origin Green Dusk was the follow on clan of Green Dawn, a clan run by sir ajacobs a famous runescape movie maker who was to occupied with work he shut down the clan. Four members known as callum 2a, b0b did it, kitty mcgee and moneyman1580 from green dawn created Green Dusk for those members of Green dawn who needed a clan to go to. Green dusk received alot of members from green dawn along with some new ones, they use sals realm of runescape forums to recruit and have achieved over 50 members and hold events weekly. Leaders Callum 2a Callum 2a has been playing runescape for around three years and is the former leader of the clan rune dragon army, his clan joined sirs alliance. After callums clan was shut down callum had joined green dawn and later created green dusk. He is an active member and is the main administrator on forums. He is well known for overdoing random and pointless fads, such as Communism and Fascism, as well as admin wars, and is well known to be a spelling nerd. B0b did it A former Green dawn member who came up with the idea of a new clan after green dawn as well as the name, active like callum he is often at events and is active on forums. He is generally considered to be the best admin, with the most charm and originality. Kitty mcgee Kitty mcgee was sirs former girlfriend and mantains an active state on the forums but not as active as callum or bob. Moneyman1580 A former high ranked member of green dawn who was also a perfect chocie for a leader, he could not be active enough and is no longer considered a leader. Is really a girl even though his username is money"""MAN"""1580 Eden Cook Another former green dawn member, not very active and is moneymans replacement. MicronBlast Not an offical leader but currently leads the clan in wars, he is quite active and high leveled Evolution Green dusk has come along way, technically evolved from rune dragon army due to callum as its main leader, is a follow on from green dawn and includes old members from rune dragon army, such as gameboy 9000,master10986 and carlos0201, along with members from green dawn such as evilspell2 and kingmegaman3. It is a social clan but is also combat due to the occasional war,its war history had but one recorded war againsts IK which was victorious without the loss of a single person. Green dusk also includes alot of runescape movie makers, including callum 2a, kitty mcgee, gameboy 9000 and more. Events Green dusk takes part in some unusual events such as cabbage bombing where cabbages will be dropped all over runescape for the sole purpose of fun, they also have runescape video events along with reguler minigames,wars and runescape kareoke. Green dusk events are normally on saturdays unless it is the holidays when they are spread out, events are sometimes funorb and are often posted at a later date due to the idea that nobody comes if it is posted early.